tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Lancer (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Marshall's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown, 1100s BC|height =|weight = |birthp = Ithaca, Greece|hairc = Brown|eyec = Green|armament = Dory and Sheild|likes =|dislikes =|enemy =|image = Lancer2-0.jpg}} Profile History The Second Lancer is Odysseus, Hero of the Trojan War and King of Voyages, favored tactician of Athena and the ire of Poseidon. He is a man of many tales who fought during the Trojan War against the City of Troy on behalf of his homeland. From here he would begin to truly carve his tale in the stone of history as he brought about tactical choices through the conflict and promoted wisdom in with his tact. He with his cunning brought order to the Greeks as their failings and fears became evident in the long conflict that was faced. During this conflict, Odysseus would draw the eye of Athena who with her blessing managed to overcome Ajax in single combat much to the surprise and shock of those who bore witness to the match. It was he who sent the poisoned gift of the Horse to the Trojans and brought an end to the conflict in the favor of the Greeks. Yet his travels and exploits would not end there. Following the destruction of Troy and the celebration of victory, Odysseus wishes to return to his home and beloved wife, embarking on his decade long journey back to Ithaca. From this journey, Odysseus would draw upon the wrath of Poseidon for his part in blinding his son. The God of the Seas would make the journey difficult, his wraith filling the very seas which Odysseus would travel upon, yet he would persist and rule over the domain which Poseidon held as his greatest advantage. Yet his journey would face many missteps whether it be through the failure of his crew or the beasts of the Sea wishing to bring an end to the man. His journey would finally come to end as he returned home, only to find the suitors pursuing the hand of his beloved wife. His loyal hound being the only one who recognized Odysseus before resting in an eternal sleep. Outraged at how these suitors defiled his home and swearing to return as a champion. Odysseus would preform another great feat as he who launched an arrow through twelve axe shafts to the amazement of those around him before revealing himself and slaughtering the suitors. Athena would once more come to man’s side and stop the mob from killing the returning hero and finally Odysseus was given rest. Personality Odysseus is a man of great cunning, power, charisma and intelligence, respected by his fellow man and favored among Athena for his wits. He is self-assured and driven in his pursuits, not even Poseidon could stop the man as he traveled along his domain of the Seas. Often seen as the opposite of Achilles, a man of great power and wrath in the conflict, Odysseus was tempered and calm in his mannerisms throughout the war. A man who takes time to examine a situation with his wits and cunning to determine the best course of action. He contains many great wisdom which he imparts on Marshal through their time together and bringing much joy to their travels in the conflict. He is well-disciplined and self-confident throughout his travels, never seeing that the end is truly near, instead pursuing a route that will bring him closer to his goals, not matter the circumstances. His curiosity is high and may lead him to trouble, but with the blessing of Athena and his experience, there is a great joy in these challenges. Wish He does display a sense of regret, having wished to not left his wife for so long and wishing to be a better King to his people, Odysseus desires the Grail to make amends, but is grateful for one more journey. Abilities Skills *'Class Skills' **''Magic Resistance'' (A) Odysseus managed to prevail over the very powers of Poseidon for years despite the God’s mastery over the very seas which he strode across in his quest to return home, cancelling spells of A-Rank or below, no matter what High-Thaumaturgy it is. *'Personal Skills' **''Battle Continuation'' - (A) Makes it possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Notable for his constant ability to survive and endure for his travels to reach his beloved home. Odysseus fought against the wrath of Poseidon and Apollo on his journey, suffering numerous setbacks yet persisting all the same. This manifests into a powerful battle continuation technique that can allow Odysseus to face the most grueling of punishments at the hands of his opponents. His indomitable will shows itself as he neared a decade of travels to reach home and reclaimed his property and family after having fought in the horrid Trojan War. A blessing bestowed upon such a man with great will and survive of hardships. **''Divine Protection'' - (C+) Granted by Odysseus in his abilities to overcome the many trials upon his journey to reach home. He who blinded the Cyclops, fooled Apollo and overcame the very wrath of Poseidon for years. He is granted further power against those who seek to bring about his destruction by the Beasts of sin of those who contain evil or demonic nature or divine status. This relates to his journey in having battled many creatures and those of dark or demonic nature his battles. Along with the power bestowed upon him by Athena and his ability to grant the favor of the Gods during combat and his travels. Nobel Phantasms *'Athena’s Blessing' (Self) - (A) A blessing bestowed upon Odysseus as the favored tactician of Athena through his travels and his service in the Trojan Wars. Odysseus is granted tactical senses and know-how to a greater degree and deeper understand of his opponent upon examination. He will be given ‘advice’ of sorts that determines the best course of action and possible exploits against his opponents. The longer a fight against Odysseus the more knowledgeably on an opponent he becomes to a shocking degree. This blessing can also be used to disrupt the thought process of foes and tempt them into more favorable situations for the King of Voyages. This Noble Phantasm is consistently active and passive through Odysseus’ activity as a servant, and acts as an extension of his divine protection. *'Bow of Eurytus' Anti-Unit - (B+) The bow that brought about an end to those who occupy his home and ended his journey back to his beloved wife. During this process, the original bow is summoned, transforming the lance that he possesses, turning it into a massive ranged tool. Once the arrow is let loose it creates a rapid streak behind it capable of cutting through any who contact the streak. Contact with the arrow itself results in massive explosion. It follows targets unless it is dodged at the last moment, is blocked, or lands a direct hit. *'Trojan Horse' Anti-Mind/Anti-Army - (EX) Based upon the creation of Odysseus that brought about the Trojan war and resulted in the very destruction of Troy. This magic manifests itself into the target’s most desired object and will manipulate the opponent through whispered words and manipulation of their heart. Servants and Masters with high mental resistance may avoid the afflictions of such temptations, but those who find themselves unable to resist its temptations and grasp it will find their destruction to be spelled out. The desires are said to be so great that they will ignore the warnings of those able to resist and pursue the object. Upon making contact or reaching out to their desires, in a blinding light the summoning of hundreds of soldiers that served Odysseus and heroes of Greece will arrive and have their opponent surrounded and locked away in the formation. From here they will charge and move finish off their foe through their spears, swords and tools to bring about the end of another war. This reality marble transports them to an area similar to that of ancient Troy. Containing those forces that have fought in the Trojan War, both soldier and heroes of the great tale. Quotes Trivia Category:Greek Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Lancer Servants Category:Fate/Global War